Dinosaur Terror
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what happens when Sam is getting sick of his big brothers mean pranks - Or what happens if Supernatural meets Jurassic Park


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _Dat title man, that damn title_  
 _Please don't ask me where this idea came from._  
 _I don't know it myself._

 _It's silly, it's stupid and it was a lot of fun to write._  
 _But you should know the story "Never mess with Dean Winchester" to understand what's going on in this story._  
 _You can find the story here: s/11285867/1/Never-mess-with-Dean-Winchester_

 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes (english isn't my first language)_  
 _And i would apperciate feedback very much :)  
_

* * *

 **Dinosaur Terror**

Another day in the bunker was drawing to an end.

Pleased with himself and the world, Dean Winchester leaned back against the small sofa, which he and Sam had placed in the living room of the bunker a few weeks ago. It had been a beautiful day, and yes, they all had had their fun.

Since Gabriel was back on the field again, life in the bunker had become more exciting, because of the archangel and he was good in terms with him and Sam.

Maybe a little too good for Dean's taste, if he looked at all those pranks the Trickster enjoyed playing on them here and there.

A low rumble rose from Dean's throat and he tried to banish the thoughts of Gabriel's pranks.

A glance at his clock told him that it was late and it was time to get some well-deserved sleep.

He stretched his body, stood up and brought the empty beer bottle into the kitchen, before he made his way to his room.

A slight shiver came over him, when he stepped out on the dark corridor.

No matter how long he and Sam have lived here, but this bunker still gave him the shivers.

Especially now, since it was so quiet…

Maybe a little too quiet for Dean's taste!

Where was his brother?

He knew that they had seen Jurassic Park together (which of course had been Gabriel's idea) and after the movie the Trickster and his brother had simply disappeared. Dean had not asked, because he didn't care. His brother was old enough and able to take care of himself and Dean knew he could trust Gabriel.

Sam would be in safe hands.

Despite everything, the hunter felt uncomfortable in his own skin that night and the silence of the bunker scared him a little bit. Then there was the damn movie they had watched.

These dinosaurs had given him goosebumps!

Luckily these beasts were extinct and they should stay dead!

Dean almost laughed out loud, when he was aware that he acted just like a toddler who was scared, just because he had seen a "scary movie" and was now all alone "at home". He, the big, bad monster hunter was afraid of a harmless movie.

"Oh man, calm down Dean!" he admonished himself and inevitably his footsteps accelerated somewhat.

He just wanted to go to his room, threw himself onto his bed and get some sleep.

But he shouldn't come that far...

Before he reached his room at all, the lights over his head started to flicker.

The corridors of the bunker were already scary enough, but now?

Dean swallowed hard and shuddered, as the flickering of the lights didn't cease, and the passage, in which he found himself, plunged into an eerie light.

A light, just like from a horror movie!

But that was utter nonsense.

Probably the power supply wasn't working properly.

After all it wouldn't be the first time that they had problems with that.

Only God alone knew how old this bunker really was.

But this queasy feeling didn't subside and Dean felt how his legs began to tremble, when he quickened his pace a little more.

His room wasn't far away anymore.

Only around the next corner and...what was that noise?

The hunter paused in his movement, listening into the darkness.

And there it was again: a sound that rose from the depths of the bunker and came into his direction.

The sound of clicking claws...

The older Winchester shook his head in disbelief.

"Hallucinations? Seriously? I really should get some sleep..."

Or else, there were no hallucinations...

The noise didn't stop, grew louder and came faster and faster into his direction and then a deep rumble rose from the darkness, which made the hair in Dean's nape stand up.

The rumble was followed by another and quick steps moving unerringly toward him and the hunter was sure at this moment: Those were not hallucinations!

That was damn real!

"Crap! What is that?!"

The naked fear resonated in his voice, his body began to tremble and his eyes widened minimal, when he saw a shadow in front of him on the wall. Something came out of the corridor in front of him, precisely into his direction.

Again there arose a growl from the dark, followed by the _clack, clack, clack_ of razor sharp claws on stony ground.

And then he saw the beast!

In the flickering light of the old neon lamps appeared a head, so terrifying and terrible that it left Dean speechless. The head turned into his direction and the beast looked at him from amber eyes. The animal was huge, almost two meters high. The rest of the slender body came around the corner, giant, sharp claws, that were on both feet, clicked on the ground and a long tail whipped excitedly back and forth. Long fingers with huge claws on them, was on the hands of the beast, and it threw its head back, opened its throat and roared.

After that, those shining eyes turned back to Dean and the monster bared its razor-sharp teeth, as it hissed at him.

"This can't be true!" the hunter whispered in disbelief, when he recognized the animal in front of him.

A goddamn Velociraptor!

But...weren't they extinct?

The animal in front of him seemed to be alive and pretty damn real and it roared again, the slight crest on his neck stood up, before it began to move and ran into his direction.

Long, muscular legs moving gracefully over the stony ground, claws stretched out in his direction. Claws that wanted to grab and hold him, while the powerful jaws of the Raptor did the rest, and would tear him to pieces.

Dean didn't want it to come that far and with a panicked scream on his lips, he turned around and ran as fast as he could, away from the death that followed him on quick legs and chased him mercilessly.

However he shouldn't come far, because when he came around the next corner, a second, much larger Raptor broke out of the door to his left. The beast hissed at him and claws tried to beat him, teeth snapping at his throat and Dean nearly tripped, when he could dodge the attack just in time. He wanted to turn around and run back again, but he didn't get far, as the other Raptor had now caught up to him.

"No, no, no!"

The hunter was circled.

There was no way out for him.

If he only had his weapon with him, but he doubted that this would bring him anything.

Helpless, he had to watch as the two hunters came closer and closer and closer and Dean would have given up, if he hadn't seen the half-open door of the library just behind the Raptor that stood before him. When he was fast enough he could make it.

There was no time to think, because the beast before him tensed, readied himself for a mortal leap.

He only had this one attempt.

When the Raptor jumped, Dean emerged rapidly under him and slid a few meters above the ground, away from the monster. Behind him he heard the angry growl and roar of two beasts that clashed against each other, because the second Raptor had also set in motion, as the first had jumped. In the middle of the corridor the two had clashed and now lay in one another tangled on the floor. They roared and hissed, struck with their claws and tails around and tried quickly to get back to their feet again.

But Dean was already on his way to the door and yanked it open.

One of the raptors was already back on his feet and ran toward the door, but before he could walk through it, Dean hit the door into his face, so that the beast fell to the ground.

An almost pitiful growl came from the throat of the dinosaur, because the door had collided with his sensitive snout.

Good, Dean thought. Suffer you damn monster!

But his joy over this small victory didn't last long, as he looked around the room in which he found himself. Books, books and more books. No weapons, nothing with which he could defend himself. Behind his back he heard wood splinter and he knew that the two predators were in the library with him.

The monster hunter did the only thing that came to his mind: He grabbed one of the thick books off the shelf and turned around just at the right moment, because one of the raptors, the one who had gotten the door against the snout, was already behind him and hissed at him. But before the Raptor could bite, Dean slammed the book against his head. This time a whimpering sound came from the throat of the dinosaur, when the book hit the already bloody muzzle and quickly he tumbled a few steps backwards, away from Dean, who lifted his brows questioningly.

However long he couldn't think about it, because the second Raptor ran up to him, pushed himself off the ground and only seconds later Dean crashed backward onto the ground. He also tried to smash the book against the beat's head, but powerful jaws bit into the old book and hurled it far away from Dean. Claws held him to the ground, but without drilling into his skin.

The other Raptor came back to his feet, shook himself like a dog, before he bared his fangs and went to Dean's side. Slowly the beasts lowered their heads down and the hunter almost froze with fear.

His heart was beating so fast against his ribs that he thought they would broke.

Sweat ran down his temples and a whimper came from his throat.

He wanted to close his eyes and just get it over with, but he couldn't.

He couldn't look away from the animals, from which he thought they were extinct.

Slowly the dangerous fangs came closer and closer, right into the direction of his throat and Dean could already smell the foul breath of their mouths.

"P-please...don't..." he whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes.

The raptors paused in their movements, looked at each other and Dean swore they would gleefully grin at this very moment. The smaller Raptor, the one who held him on the ground, turned his head to him again and this time Dean clearly saw a grin on the monster's long face.

A fearsome grin...

"Looks like we have scared you pretty good, huh Dean-o?"

Dean blinked a few times, not able to bring even one word over his lips.

Did the Velociraptor just talk to him?

The larger Raptor went back to his side, bent his head down to him and snarled.

"Did you have to slam the door against my nose? Or the damn book? Was that really necessary Dean?!"

The Monster Hunter gasped and his eyes widened in amazement.

"W-what? What's going on here? Am I dreaming?"

Grinning again, the smaller Raptor finally climbed off of him.

"No, you're wide awake Deani. I wouldn't even have thought that you, of all people, scream like a girl."

The other Raptor threw his head back and...laughed?

And then it seemed to dawn in Dean's head.

"Sam? Gabriel? Is that you?"

The smaller Raptor grinned again.

"Did you finally get it? I thought you would at least recognize your little baby brother."

Now it was at Dean to growl and anger flickered in his eyes as he threw another book into their directions.

"You assholes! Why did you do that?!" he growled.

The larger Raptor, which had to be Sam, just grinned at him.

"Revenge Dean. Sweet, sweet revenge!"

"Revenge? For what?"

"Oh you don't remember it? Sambo here told me that you scared him pretty bad a few days ago," it came from Gabriel.

"What? What is he talking about Sam?"

Sam snarled and bared his razor sharp fangs.

"The thing with the clown costume? Do you remember that?"

Dean couldn't help but grin at those memories.

He had almost forgotten about this already.

However, his face darkened again.

"I understand if you want to take revenge, but...Raptors? Flickering lights? Are you kidding me?! Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Hey, that was not my idea Dean. It was Gabriel's idea. He thought it was funny to turn into Raptors and to frighten you."

"Hey, don't push anything on me Samantha! You said he is afraid of carnivorous dinosaurs."

"But it was _your_ idea to turn into these raptors to scare him and just look what happened! I have a bloody nose!"

"Stop whining Sammy. I will make sure your ouchie will be gone quickly once we are back to our normal selves."

"I hope so!" the bigger Raptor hissed at him.

Dean followed the quarrel silently, until he could no longer take it.

The whole thing was so stupid and ridiculous that he could no longer hold back his laughter, which gave him confused looks from Sam and Gabriel.

"He has gone mad," Sam muttered as he watched his laughing brother, who already had to hold his stomach.

"Oh man, you two. You got me real good. I have to give you that. But...why Raptors?"

Gabriel grinned again, thereby exposing two rows of razor-sharp fangs.

"A T-Rex would never fit into the bunker."

And Dean almost exploded in laughter and even Sam could no longer restrain himself.

A little later even Gabriel joined in the cheerful laughter.

And Dean swore that night that he would never ever play his little brother any more pranks.

At least not as long as Gabriel was around...

 **The End**

* * *

 _BTW I used the male Raptors from Jurassic Park 3 for this story, because these are my favorite Raptors from all those JP movies^^_


End file.
